Knights of the Old Republic Novelization
by LaurynGore
Summary: This follows the first Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic game but with my own few twists. I was on the Ender Sire. I was on Taris. I travel with a strange mix of people. I helped defeat Malik. This is my story.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**:

**Characters may seem a bit OCC but keep in mind that somethings may be different in my version. My character is based on how my Revan acted, as I played through the game. Yes, my character is force sensitive but she grew up on a planet that wasn't part of the Republic, so the Jedi order never found her. The Jedi council probably won't train her. At first, they thought Anakin was too old, but she will learn to use the force at some point. At the start of the story however, the only way she will use the force is her 'instincts'.**

I remember the first time I met Revan. Well, at the time I didn't know the person I was sharing a bunk with was Revan. He was called James when I met him, and he was just a private in the Republic army. We were on a ship called The Ender Spire. I was a smuggler, who was hired to come aboard the ship and help. I didn't know when I agreed to that job it would change my life forever. I am Luna Gold, and this is my story.

There were sounds of explosions as I woke from my bunk that night. James was shaking me awake and spoke quickly when he saw my eyes open, "Luna, come on the ship is under attack by the Sith!" I scrambled out of the bunk and quickly got my armor, blaster and vibroblade out of the case at the end of the bunk. James was in his gear with his blaster in his hand. We nodded to each other and headed for the door.

It was chaos outside the door, bodies littered the ground and the corridor was lit up with blaster fire. Me and James fought our way through the winding corridors trying to find the escape pod. We had gotten a com call from a Carth Onassie, they were abandoning ship, to the planet Taris below. When the next door opened, we watched a Jedi kill a Dark Jedi, then die from his wounds. We bowed our heads and continued. My armor was scorched with blaster burns in several places.

We fought a few more sith before we found the escape pods. There was only one left, Carth told us to get in and the escape pod was released. We fell for what seemed like an eternity but was only a couple of minutes. When we hit the ground, I banged my head and was knocked out. I awoke a few seconds after. James was still knocked out and had a nasty gash on his head. Me and Carth carefully lifted him out of the pod. We were lucky that it was currently night if it was day, we would have been caught instantly. We snuck into one of the residents' towers and found an abandoned apartment. I laid James onto the bed and asked Cath if he had any kolto for his cut.

Cath told me to watch James while he went to see if anyone followed or was looking for us. If they found the pod they would know we escaped from the Ender Spire. As I sat on the bed I wondered what brought me to this point. Why did I agree to work on the Ender Spire and why is something in me telling me to trust James. I mean, we are friends but we haven't known each other very long. As a smuggler, I learned early on to trust in my instincts. I don't know why I dismissed the bad feeling I got before I went to sleep the day before. Before I knew it Carth had come back. He told me that if we went exploring, we would have to be careful to not draw attention to ourselves. Carth then told me about the Jedi he wished to look for. Her name is Bastila Shan. Me and Carth talked for a while after that. I learned that he had trust issues and a hatred for the sith. After that, I went to sleep with my blaster in my hand just in case.

**This prologue is a test to see if people enjoy the idea. Should I continue Feedback is always welcome! ** **This is also on wattpad under my username: LaurynGore ****Thanks for reading!**


	2. Taris Part 1

The next morning, I awoke with a groan, James was sitting on the bed looking a lot less pale then he was the night before. I stood, we agreed we would explore a little to search for more information. I peeled my well-worn armour off me and threw it in the locker that was against the wall opposite the bed. Luckily my clothing wasn't singed otherwise people might have asked questions, I clipped my blaster to me belt knowing that it might come in handy. We then left the small apartment.

When we walked into the hall outside we caught a conversation between an alien and some sith. They seemed to be arguing. Then with a shot the alien and turned towards us. My instincts seemed to warn me a second before a blaster bolt went flying towards me. I dodged just in time as I felt the bolt fly past my ear. My blaster flew into my hand and I shot him before he could shoot another shot. The sith fell to the ground dead, his fellow sith then attacked. We dispatched them quickly. An alien, like the one who was shot, came up to us and offered to depose of the bodies. He said that these sith had been antagonizing them for a while, before this. We quickly hurried out of the building, thanking him.

As we went into the morning air, Carth glared at me, then admonished me for bringing my blaster. "Oh, so it's my fault we got attacked. I brought my blaster because I knew that even the simplest of missions can go wrong. And if you hadn't notice Carth, they would have shot at us anyway, mister lets walk around a place occupied with sith wearing a republic symbol on his shoulder. That's just says, hey we are the ones you are looking for." Carth looked down, apologized and mumbled a "your right" after about a minute of awkward silence. I told him not to worry about it and we set off towards the cantina, hoping to gather some information or at least someplace to start.

Inside the cantina was very busy. There were many different people in the cantina. I walked over to a woman who was leaning against the wall. I talked to her for a bit while Carth and James explored some more. I listened to the woman complain about her job in the Sith army and that she was hoping to find some way out. I also learned that to get to the undercity we would need uniforms or authorization papers. This gave me an idea, the Sith woman was a little bit tipsy, which was probably the only reason she told me all this, so I politely suggested that she could get me some Sith uniforms. It took a little bit of bribing and she agreed to host a party where she would make everyone pass out and then we could steal the uniforms. With that agreement and the place it would happen, the two of us parted ways.

The three of us met again in one of the smaller rooms off to the side after a few more hours of gathering information. James told us he overheard some nobles mentioning more escape pods fell in the Undercity. It was then I told the others about my plan. Carth then looked at me suspiciously and asked me why I made the plan before knowing that there were escape pods down there. I shrugged and said that when the woman mentioned the uniforms I had a feeling we would need them. Carth glared at me and suggested we go back to the apartment. James and I glanced at each other and quickly followed Carth out of the cantina. The walk back was quiet, James and I would share glances as we followed an annoyed Carth back to the apartment.

We decided that James and I would attend the party as we would look less out of place. It took a little bit of arguing with Carth to get him to agree with this though. When it came time for the party me and James left our armor behind but hid a blaster in our pant leg. We then set off. It took a little bit to find the apartment in the northern city apartment block.

When we got there the party was in full swing. I slightly inclined my head to the Sith woman I had met in the cantina and she took that as a cue to talk about how good tarisian ale was. It didn't take long until the sith were all knocked out from the alcohol. James and I rifled through their bags until we found three uniforms and then we quietly snuck out of the apartment. We nodded to each other and silently laughed as we left the building. We made our way back slowly dodging patrols as we went. It was a good thing too as I don't know how we would have explained the uniforms if we got caught. Finally, we found ourselves back in the apartment with Carth. We dumped the uniforms on the bed and decided we would go the undercity in the morning. With that decided Carth went to bed.

James and I decided to talk for a little while. I learned that James joined the army to explore and see new places and meet new people. He told me of his fascination with exploring space and his want for adventure. I jokingly asked him was hiding from the sith not enough adventure. He cracked a grin but then went somber, I asked him what was wrong. That was when he told me of the feeling of wrongness and detachment when thinking of his past like he was watching a holovid not remembering his own past. That made me frown, I had grown fond of James and hated seeing the normally happy man feel sad. I then promised him I would help him figure it out. My willingness to promise this surprised us both. I didn't have many friends as a smuggler, you had to be careful as people would sell you out for just a few credits. But something about James was different, I found myself drawn to the solider. Like something inside me was urging me to trust this man who I was slowly starting to think of as a good friend. The feeling reminded me of my instincts telling me something was wrong but more comforting. Like a humming just under my skin. With a heavy mood, we went to bed.

**This was prewritten so after I upload the rest of what I've already typed updates will get slower. Should I continue? Please tell me if you are enjoying it. If people like it I'll write quicker instead of writing whenever and probably never finishing. Feedback is always welcome and encouraged! Feedback helps me make my writing better. Sorry for the an. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
